


Not Gonna Sleep Tonight

by Parttimesloth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired By, Modern AU, animal - Freeform, cause they're awesome, fuck buddies, neon trees - Freeform, so of course one has to fall in love with the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parttimesloth/pseuds/Parttimesloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been sleeping together for weeks now. No strings. No fluffy date nights on the couch. No romantic getaways. No PDA. </p><p>So of course Bellamy Blake has to complicate his life and fall in love with her.</p><p>And of course Clarke Griffin has to freak out because for once she has no control over how she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gonna Sleep Tonight

_Here we go again_  
 _I kinda wanna be more than friends_  
 _So take it easy on me_  
 _I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

 

“I need to tell you something,” he says, unwillingly pulling his swollen lips away from hers and earning a moan from her. His eyes are still closed, but he can sense the quizzical look she is giving him from underneath. After all, not every day your booty call interrupts a fiery make-out session for chitchat. But ever since at the coffeehouse Bellamy watched Clarke pretend to be a 19th century gentleman with a flashing grin after she realized she had a foam moustache, he has been bottling up the ache in his chest, and he is sure he will bloat and float off like Marge Dursley if he keeps it in longer. “And you’re going to freak out.”

“You can’t get it up or something?”

Bellamy scoffs and opens his eyes to stare down at an amused-at-my-own-joke smile and sparkling eyes, which, frankly, only worsens his current problem. “You know I have no problem with that princess, but come on. I’m serious.”

“I’m sure it can wait.” Clarke huffs and pulls him down, crashing her lips to his as she clings to his dark, disarrayed curls with one hand and with the other tugs on his dark blue sweater. And okay, it’s only normal if Bellamy decides against saying anything for a good thirty seconds, because, well, he’s about to have sex and he’s only a man. Yet he breaks the kiss once again, climbs off of Clarke, who now has a furrowed brow and is leaning on her elbows, and sits back, resting his hands on his knees to make sure they don’t show how nervous he is. Just as she opens her mouth to speak, Bellamy interrupts her.

“I love you.”

 

_Here we go again_  
 _We're sick like animals_  
 _We play pretend_  
 _You're just a cannibal_  
 _And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_  
 _No, I won't sleep tonight_

 

He’s expecting her to start yelling. To get that crease on her forehead like she does whenever she has to deal with her mother. What he’s not expecting, though, is for Clarke to just… stare at him. She has a blank look on her face and a silence on her lips, which makes the situation all the more awkward, since Bellamy has always been able to read her like an open book, but is coming up empty handed. He scratches the back of his neck and tries to reach for hand cooped up in her lap, only to have it yanked away in a swift motion as she shakes her head and stands up without saying a word. He scoots towards the edge of the bed to sit up straight and watches her in silence as she walks around the room frantically like a dog in a pitch-black room.

“Say something, Clarke.”

“Where’s my shirt?”

Okay, again, _not_ what he’s expecting.

“Clarke – “

She turns around abruptly and Bellamy’s certainly not exaggerating when he says he has never seen her look more… distressed? Lost? _Upset?_

“Have you seen my shirt or not?”

Bellamy sighs and reaches for her red tank top, which by the way fits Clarke perfectly but he won’t get into that right now, from underneath the pillow and hands it to her. Just as she pulls it over her head, Bellamy gets up and walks toward her. “Look, princess –

“Don’t.” Clarke jabs him hard with a finger on the chest and stares at him defiantly, with fire in her eyes and a crescent blush on her cheeks. She looks adorable and he hates it. No, actually, he loves it. But he’s not going to say that again. “Don’t _princess_ me. You promised. You promised I would just be another ordinary name on your long list of casual hook ups and you broke it. So just… don’t.” With that she hurries out of the room. So he follows.

Of course he follows.

 

_Oh, oh_  
 _I want some more_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _What are you waitin' for?_  
 _Take a bite of my heart tonight_

 

“Yeah well, it’s not my fault, okay?”

Clarke scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Oh please, your excellence, enlighten me and tell me how it’s not your fault.”

Bellamy throws his hands out. “I was perfectly fine until you came along with your short shorts and big ass scarves and nerdy glasses, actually challenging me at every turn and frustrating the hell out of me with your snarky comments about my outfits, and yes my combat boots still rock, and being besties with Octavia and my mom, I mean who the hell even manages to actually learn her secret recipe for brownies when she won’t tell it to _his own son?_ Who actually puts up with my shit when even I am too exhausted to pick up after my own mistakes? I did want to keep that promise. I really did. But I never had a choice. Not after you walked through the door wearing that fucking Burberry coat of yours with nothing but your black lace underwear underneath.”

Clarke is still silent, but she has her arms crossed now and she is biting her lip and has a hint of vulnerability in her ocean-blue eyes. So he continues.

“And you know what?”

“Don’t say it.”

“I think you love me too.”

 

_Oh, oh_  
 _I want some more_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _What are you waitin' for?_  
 _What are you waitin' for?_  
 _Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

 

“No I don’t.” She looks away. He will be damned if he misses the shake in her voice.

“Why did you stay awake the whole night by my side when I had the flu and my temperature went up the roofs?”

 

_Here we are again_

 

Clarke closes her eyes. “I’m a doctor. It’s my job.”

Bellamy takes a step towards her. “Why didn’t you correct my mom when she thought you were my girlfriend?”

 

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

 

“It seemed convenient.”

Another step. “I was a complete mess when she died and you were there for me. Not to have meaningless sex, not to make out. For days you just came in and we slept. Why?”

 

_It's gettin' heavier_

 

“Octavia said you were having nightmares.”

Another step. “O told me you spent weeks tracking down the first edition of _365 Fairytales in 365 days,_ even if I only told you my favorite book and how I loved reading to her during a game of strip truth and dare we made up. Why?

 

_I wanna run and hide_

 

“It was your birthday. Just wanted to do something nice.”

He cups her cheek with his calloused hands. “After you thought I took the girl I met at the bar the night we were out with the group, you wanted to be exclusive. Why?”

 

_I wanna run and hide_

 

Clarke opens her eyes. “Why did you agree?”

_I do it every time_

Bellamy places a gentle kiss on her forehead and looks at her. “Because I love you.”

 

_You're killin' me now_

 

She takes a deep breath and swallows. “I’m scared.”

He faintly smiles as his thumb strokes her skin. “I’m terrified.”

 

_And I won't be denied by you_

 

She lets out a small laugh. “You better be.”

 

_The animal inside of you_

 

She closes the little distance as she pulls him down and places her lips on his. Her mouth is hard on hers, unyielding; he puts both arms around her and pulls her against him. His lips soften. He can feel the rapid beat of her heart, taste the sweetness. She wounds her hands into his hair. His own heart is hammering, and there’s a rushing sound in his ears, like beating wings against a blizzard.

 

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet_  
 _Hush, hush we both can't fight it_  
 _It's us that made this mess_  
 _Why can't you understand?_  
 _Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_  
 _I won't sleep tonight_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I think this helped me cope with my single status for the Valentines day. The song is Animal by Neon Trees. Hope you enjoyed it guys, find me on [tumblr](http://oftheskyepeople.tumblr.com) if you ever want to talk or share a prompt!


End file.
